Pokemon: Dialga and the Time Diamond
by ajani's apprentice
Summary: Ash, Serena and Alexa are back from Kalos. Hoping to spend a little bit of time relaxing they get tangled up in a new adventure with new and old friends.
1. Prologue

Note: **I don't own Pokemon or its characters. I don't show any of Ash's pokemon from Kalos since I don't know what they will be. **

_**Pokemon: Ash Ketchum and the Time**_** Diamond**

Prologue: In the middle of a lush plain, somewhere in the southern part Kanto near the Viridian Forest, the peace and serene calm of the pokemon was mildly interrupted by a sudden glow that came out of nowhere. The Rattata, Raticate, Sentret, Stantler, Nidoran, and the rest stopped nibbling at the grass and the flying types stopped moving and simply hovered in the air. Then, a huge flash of light, coupled with a rather loud pop, blasted out from the glow and disappeared as soon as it came leaving a large horselike figure with blue skin and whitish crystal "plates" on its face, legs, back and chest. In the center of the chest plates was a brilliant blue crystal which shown with life energy. The pokemon eyed the newcomer and apparently sensing nothing amiss went back to grazing. The newcomer bent its face to the ground, sniffed the grass, and nibbled at it. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any of the pokemon, even the newcomer, a vessel was hovering over the plain, above the clouds.

"The radar has picked up something."

"Scan the area."

The grunt nodded and started the scan.

"Madam," said a different grunt. "Scan indicates the radar did pick up the target."

"Excellent." said the woman at the commander's seat. She was slim, tall and pretty in a blackwidow-ish sort of way. Her black hair, which went all the way down to her heels, was streaked with scarlet-red. She wore a cyan skin-tight jumpsuit, which was a little darker at the knees and shoulders, with a grey collar and crimson sleeves.

"We have you now." Murmured the woman, while a greedy sparkle filled her eyes. "And when I capture you I will finally be able to have what I was taken from me so much earlier then it should have been." Turning to the grunts in front of her she said "Begin assault."

"Yes ma'am." Said a grunt. With a push of some keys, the ship went out of cloaking mode and began to descend. The nose of the ship opened and a giant canon slid out. As the ship became visible the Pokemon in the clearing started to tremble and some ran and hid. The horse-like creature did neither, instead it looked up and stared at the ship. Its eyes gleamed with anger as it recognized the ship that had chased it for weeks on end. Before it could launch an attack, the airship started to fire the many smaller canons it was equipped with. The lasers ripped through the air many missing the horse-like creature. The few that hit simply enraged the creature and it roared a fury-filled cry. It then launched its own attack, summoning diamonds filled with energy and shot them at the airship.

"Target is responding with Diamond Storm." Reported a grunt."Intercept with our rockets." "Yes ma'am!" With a push of a button fifty rockets cascaded out of their barrels and met the diamonds head on. Smoke quickly filled the air and the creature stared hard, trying to discern its adversary. The ship's crew, however could see the creature perfectly, thanks to their scanning software.

"Now, Fire the cannon!" The leader said as she pointed at the video feed. "Straight at the chest!" "100% power?" Asked a grunt. "Negative. Power should be 45%." The woman responded, knowing that at max power the laser the canon would fire could easily destroy the crystal and that would possibly be fatal to their target. "Roger." Said the grunt as she slid the power level to 45%.The canon that was housed in the nose of the ship started to charge and within seconds it fired. The energy beam blew all the smoke away and headed straight towards the creature. The creature had no time to dodge and the beam hit it square in the chest. A massive explosion occurred resulting in smoke.

The smoke faded and revealed the horse-like creature standing with the jewel in its chest cracked.

"What?" the leader exclaimed. "It's still standing?!"

It roared in fury and pain and it charged up a blue ball of energy. "Shields NOW!" The leader cried. The shields were raised and not a second to late as the creature reared its head back and shot the energy sphere at the ship. It hit dead on a caused yet another explosion. The creature's legs shuddered and it collapsed on the ground. With its final reserves of strength, it opened a hole to transport itself in. Unfortunately, it couldn't go far and ended up in a cavern deep under a nearby mountain. There it collapsed and lay unmoving save for the steady, if slight, rise and fall of its chest. The ships crew didn't know this as they were caught in the explosion when all of this transpired.

"Blast it. It got away." The woman said after the smoke had cleared. Turning to a grunt she said "Damage report?"

"The shields have been utterly decimated, the canon has sustained heavy damage and can't be used, and the hull has taken a beating." reported the grunt. He then added "It's lucky the shields went up in time, otherwise the attack would have punched a hole straight through the ship."

"I underestimated our target, not realizing it had enough power left to use a dragon pulse like that." the commander said to herself. "Return to base." she said to a grunt. "Madam," a grunt began to ask. "Shouldn't we go after the target?" "No, we're to damaged to start to chase it." responded the leader. "Also, the target is harmed and the wound it has will take awhile to heal. Plus, the target won't be able to move while it's healing." The leader responded. "Yes ma'am." the grunt said and started to move the airship away. Meanwhile the leader sat, lost in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, a masked man in a trench coat wearing a hat that covered his jet-black hair activated his video/com-link. "Well Annette, do you have the info you need?" asked the man dryly. "Oh come on Ace," said the woman at the other end, brushing her raven colored hair back as she said it. "Why do you have to sound so annoyed?" she asked back. The man sighed. "One, I had to sit back and watch while we almost lost Dialga. Two, if we don't do something soon the damage to Dialga will become irreversible. Three, I'm not allowed to go looking for Dialga. And four, you're doing _'__IT'_ again." " Oh come on Ace, so many agents want a date with me." "I'm not one of them" "Please. Don't you think I'm cute?" Annette asked coyly.

Ace sighed again. Annette was pretty and had a fun-loving personality. She was happy and go-lucky, not at all shy. Plus she was young, only seventeen. The coyness was just an act that made agents fall head over heels and made her more attractive. But she had her eyes only on him. And, no matter how hard he tried to tell her that he wasn't interested, his efforts were all in vain.

"You know my answer, Annette" Ace said. Annette shrugged. "Fine Ace. We'll talk later. For now You're free to relax as Agent Rick is taking over. See Ya!" Annette signed off but not before she blew Ace a kiss. "Relax" Ace thought. "I'd do that, but I have a feeling I'll be pulled back into this very soon."


	2. New and old friends

Note:** If something is in Italics it means the Pokemon is talking and I'm translating. I won't always translate. If I forget try to use common sense to figure out if I meant to. Please don't go tell me in the comments. Also I won't be consistent in my referencing to a Pokemon's gender unless it's genderless. I.e. I'll say Pikachu is a male but I might say it did... Also I might call some genderless Pokemon males or females. I.e. Darkrai is a male. Pokedex entries will stick to the games. They will probably go after Pokemon X. Also I'm not going to write all entries. It would take to long. Plus Pokedex speak is Bold Italics.**

"We have arrived at Celadon Airport. Thank you for traveling with us at KantoAir. We know you have many different choices but none are as good..." The voice on the intercom kept drawling on thirteen-year old Ash Ketchum wasn't going to wait and listen to it all. He walked out of the plane and into the terminal, stretching as he did so. "It's great to be back home, isn't buddy?" he asked Pikachu. "Pika pi chu chu!" Pikachu responded in an enthusiastic tone. "Ash," a girl's voice cried out. "Wait for us!" The girl whom the voice belonged to stepped out into the terminal along with a young woman who had a Helioptile with her. Ash looked at them apologetically. "Sorry Serena," Ash responded sheepishly to the girl. "It's just so exciting. Finally being back home." Serena smiled. Ash was energetic and fun but sometimes he could be a real handful. "I understand Ash, and the apology is accepted." Serena said. The woman with the Helioptile spoke up. "Just please wait for us next time." "Alright Alexa." Ash said. Alexa nodded, obviously pleased Ash got the message.

"So, where are we going?" Alexa asked Ash. Ash smiled and said "Pallet Town of course." Serena looked puzzled. "How are we supposed to get there?" she asked, then added anxiously "Please don't tell me we're going to walk there." Ash smiled. He had already arranged another way to get there. "Don't worry." He told her. "We've have a much faster way. In fact he should be here soon." "He?" asked both Serena and Alexa. Ash just gave them a smile and walked towards the airport's exit. Pikachu, who had jumped off Ash's shoulder so it could stretch it's legs, jumped back on to its perch. Serena and Alexa looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Ash out.

As they exited, the group covered their eyes from the noon sun and scanned the crowd, Ash knowing what to look for and the girls just looking for someone who would stand out, possibly waiting for them. "Loptile!" the yellow lizard-like Pokemon said in a joyous tone and scampered off of Alexa's shoulder and ran into the crowd. Alexa yelled "Helioptile" but that didn't stop the little electric lizard. She quickly ran after it with Ash and Serena following her. After a minute they stopped, having lost sight of Helioptile. "Helioptile!" Alexa called out. "Where are you Helioptile!?" Serena shouted. "Hey, Helioptile!" Ash yelled out, cupping his hands over his mouth so his voice would carry. Pikachu was scanning the crowd from its vantage point on Ash's shoulder, when something yellow and black caught its eye. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out. _"Look!" _Ash turned to Pikachu and saw the electric rodent pointing to a certain direction. "You saw Helioptile that way?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "Right." Ash said and he turned towards his friends. "This way!" he cried. Serena and Alexa nodded and followed him into the crowd.

After a little running, the three stopped at an odd sight. Helioptile was right in front of them, on a teen's shoulder! The teen had black hair and hazel eyes with a smile in them and his face had a cheerful expression that mirrored the smile in his eyes. He wore dark blue trousers as well as a dark blue jacket that hid a gray shirt perfectly. He also had a red cap that had on it some sunglasses. He wore a band that was adorned with an oddly colored stone. The teen looked to have just turned fifteen. "Lucas!" Ash called out, joyful recognition filling his voice. The teen looked up and smiled. "Ash, it has been far too long." the teen replied.

"This is your friend?!" Alexa asked incredulously. Lucas turned to her. "Yes Alexa, Ash and i know each other." Lucas answered for Ash. "Wait you know Alexa?" Ash and Serena asked. "Yes I know her." he answered. "First, I would know her since Ash has told me about her. You see," he started to explain since Serena had a questioning look directed at him. "Ash and I knew each other as kids. When I ended up moving, from Kanto to Sinnoh, Ash and I made a pact to always keep in touch and to update each other on our going-ons. That is how I know you Serena, or at least of you." Serena couldn't help but blush when she heard that.

"Second, even without mail I would still know Alexa since she has interviewed me a few times." "Why has she interviewed you?" Serena asked. Ash turned to her with a look of plain disbelief written on his face. "Why?! Maybe because Lucas is Lucas Rowen the World League Champion as well as the World Top Co-ordinator! Not to forget he's the grandson of the Head Scientist in Sinnoh, Professor Rowen and a great researcher in his own right!" Ash stopped and caught his breath. When he looked up again Sheer admiration filled his eyes. "_Plus he makes great Pokemon food."_ Pikachu said. As if in response, Lucas took out a can of his own special Pokemonfood and gave some to Pikachu and Helioptile. "Heliop!" _"__There great!" _Helioptile said as it purred with delight. "Pika Pikachu!" _"They're much better then when we got some through the mail and even then they were delicious!" _Pikachu said.

Lucas' smile grew wider as he saw the Pokemon enjoying the food. Then he turned to the group and said in a sheepish voice, "I'm not really a researcher yet." 'Don't sell yourself short." said Alexa. "After all You've help make major project in a few scientific fields." Lucas blushed a little. "Should I take your stuff to my car?" he asked, obviously embarrassed by the comments. "You can drive?!" Serena asked. "I didn't walk here." Lucas replied.

* * *

Lucas decided to take the scenic route, bypassing the highway for a road that went through the country side. It was easy, since his car was a jeep. "Kanto is beautiful!" Serena said. Ash tapped her shoulder. "Look." he said as he pointed to a herd of purpleish-pink and blue Pokemon. "That's a Nidoran herd along with their evolved forms Nidorino, Nidorina, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen." The two trainers pulled out their Pokedex. After it finished rattling off, they turned and saw some Pokemon hanging from a tree. "Are those Cherum and Cherubi?" Serena asked. Lucas nodded. "Very good Serena." he said and he pulled out his Pokedex, a white one and it started to rattle off. "So Lucas, what Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked. "You'll see when we get to Pallet." was Lucas' response. He then asked a question of his own. "What are your travel plans Ash?" "I plan on exploring another region after having some R&R." Ash responded. "I see. What about you Serena?" Lucas continued to ask. "I plan on journeying with Ash." was her response. _"Plus,_ I hope to work up the courage to voice how I feel about him." she added mentally. Lucas smiled and Ash and Serena saw it through the rear-view-mirror. Serena repressed a shudder. Was it just her or was Lucas' smile one of encouragement, as if he knew what she thought.

The group rode along in silence until "What's that?" Serena asked as the subject of her question, a large Mountain, rose up in front of them majestically. "That's Mt Moon." Lucas said. "On its peak lies The Moon Stone." "The Moon Stone?" Serena asked. She knew of moonstones that evolve Pokemon but they were never referred to as The Moon Stone. "Yep!" responded Alexa. "There are certain stones that can cause a Pokemon to evolve. According to legend, a moon stone, one of the evolutionary stones, is a fragment of The Moon Stone on the peak of Mt. Moon." The legend also states that The Moon Stone is really a fragment of the moon itself that fell to earth It hasn't been proven though." Lucas continued. "Whoah." Serena said, wonder filling her voice."I actually saw it once." Ash said. "Really?" Serena said in a question-like voice. Ash nodded and the told over his experience with The Moon Stone at Mt. Moon. By the he finished his recounting Mt. Moon had finally come into full view. "Wow, that's amazing Ash." Serena said.

"You guys might want to sit tight. The roads are not so smooth here and there are constant tight turns." Lucas said. As they stated to climb up, the group, minus Lucas who somehow didn't seem to be affected by the rough terrain, started to shake around in their seats. "Why was the road made like this?" Serena asked as her teeth chattered because of the bumpy road. "the road was built to enable cars to go through without causing disturbance to the Pokemon who live here as well as their natural habitat." Lucas said. "Since the idea was to inconvenience the Pokemon as little as possible, the builders decided against paving it and causing the building process to take longer then necessary." So why didn't the builders just make a tunnel?" "So as not to disturb the Pokemon that burrow underground here." Alexa answered Serena's question.

As the jeep passed by a certain stretch of the mountain, Ash suddenly felt an odd sensation through his body. It was sort of a tingling feeling. He turned around to see if something was there that had caught the attention of some sort of sixth-sense, but he saw nothing except the rocks. "Ash," Serena's voice pulled him back to the present. "Are you all right?" Serena asked concern filling the teen's voice. Ash smiled as a way to calm his friend down. "I'm fine" he said. He felt an odd feeling of annoyance at himself at making her worry. "I just felt a small chill." His soothing tone, that he unconsciously used, made Serena calmer. Lucas took a minute to look at Ash through the rear-view-mirror. Ash had an odd look on his face, one that was barely noticeable to the untrained eye, when he mentioned the chill. "Interesting." Ben thought to himself.

* * *

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully and they reached Pallet town around the evening. "We've made good time." Lucas said as he parked the jeep in front of Ash's house. "Ah, the sweet smell of home." Ash said when he had taken a deep breath while exiting the car. "Let me take the bags." Lucas said to Alexa as he took her duffle bags in from the trunk of the jeep. "Mom! I'm home!" Ash called out loud when he entered his house. "Strange," he said when he heard no response. " Wonder where she could be?" he asked to no one in particular. "Hey Ash, where can I put Alexa's bags?" Lucas asked. "In my room, if Alexa is okay with it." Ash said. Alexa voiced no complaints so Lucas went upstairs to put the stuff away.

"What's that?" Serena asked. Ash looked towards where she was pointing and saw quite a strange creature indeed. The creature had very, very palish-pink skin. Its feet looked like jester shoes with the pom-poms removed from the tips and it's knees were colored white making it look like it was wearing kneepads. It's hands were gigantic and white making it look like the creature was wearing gloves. It had a roundish face and its chubby cheeks had pink spots on them. On its head were black horns that looked like tufts of hair. It's body looked to be encased in a white sphere with a pink dot in it and four pink spheres on the 'corners' with limbs sprouting from them.

"Oh, that's our Mr. Mime, Mimey." Ash said. Serena took out her Pokedex. _**Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokemon. Emanations from its fingertips solidify the air into invisible walls that repel even harsh attacks.**_"Oh. That's actually pretty cool." Serena said. Then she turned to Ash with skeptical look on her face. "Mimey?" she asked in a tone that showed she disapproved the name. "Hey don't look at me my, mom named it that." Ash said. Turning to Mr. Mime he said "Hey Mr Mime." "Mr. Mime." the pokemon said in an enthusiastic tone. Then it pointed to Serena and Lucas, who had just put away the bags, and asked "Mime mime?" _"Who are these two?" _"Those are some friends." Ash said correctly guessing Mr. Mime's question. "Serena and Lucas. You remember Alexa?" Ash asked. "Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime nodded its had to show it did.

"Good. Now Mr. Mime, do you know where my mom is?" Ash asked the pantomime. "Mr Mime!" _"Over there!" _Mr. Mime said pointing towards Professor Oak's lab. "Thanks." Ash said. He turned to his friends. "I'm going up to Prof. Oak's place, want to join me." "Sure." Serena said. Lucas nodded. A flash of satisfaction appeared in his eyes but it disappeared before anyone could register that it was there. "I'm coming!" Alexa said, jumping at the chance to get another interview with the famous Professor. "Good. Let's go." Ash said and he walked out the door.

When they got to the door Ash knocked and then entered. "Professor! It's me Ash!" he called out. Then he stopped, realizing that there were more people in the lab then just Professor Oak and his mom. Seven people, including Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum were there. "Well, well, well. Looks like You finally got our guests here, Lucas." said one, his voice in a good-natured yet taunting tone. He had mahogany-colored hair and black eyes as well, and looked to be around Ash's age if not slightly older. "Gary," another said, this one being a girl with black hair and blue eyes who looked slightly younger then Ash was. "Lucas got them here as fast as he could." "Whatever the case," said a third, this one was an older looking man with a white beard and a gruff voice. "He's here now. That's what matters at the moment." Lucas nodded as he said "Thanks for the easy let off, Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Serena asked the older man. The man extended out his arm, which was in a lab coat. "Professor Rowen." He said as he offered Serena his hand. "Lucas' grand father as well as leading researcher in the Sinnoh Region. I specialize in Pokemon Evolution." the older man said. The girl then spoke. "Nice to see you again Ash." she said. Ash grinned. "Dawn," he said, happy to see his old friend. "It's good to see you." he said and he gave her a high-five. Hardly anyone noticed Serena slightly flinch when they had the high-five. Dawn turned to her. "It's nice to meet you Serena. I've a lot about you." Dawn said in a friendly tone and extended her hand. Serena accepted it gingerly and said "Nice to meet you too." But she said it with an undertone of hostility showing that she didn't really mean what she said. It went unnoticed by most but Lucas did notice it as well as how she flinched.

"Uh-oh. Looks like there may be a problem between the girls, Cynthia." Lucas said to a young woman with blond hair who looked to be in her early twenties. The Sinnoh League Champion smiled. "I don't think we really need to be worried." Cynthia said and she went forward to introduced herself to Serena. A young man, about eighteen years old, came up to Serena when Cynthia was finished. "My name's Tracey. I'm Professor Oak's assistant." he said. The mahogany-haired teen was the last to introduce himself. "I'm Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson." the teen said.

After everyone was introduced Lucas spoke up. "Alright. Their are a few reasons why we're all here, as you three are probably wondering." he said directed this towards Ash Serena and Alexa. "First, I'm pleased to announce the new Viridian City Gym leader, Gary!" "What?!" Ash shouted in surprise. Gary nodded. "Yep, Ash." he said using the nickname he had given to Ash. "Wow! Congrats Gary!" Ash said. Lucas smiled at the fact that Ash was happy for Gary. "I'm still going to be a researcher but I figured that I could do this as well. It would be a healthy way to still battle." Gary said.

"Second," Lucas continued. "I'm sure you know that the World Championships are a little over a year away." he said. "Ash, if you're going to participate you'd better start to work towards the requirements. Otherwise you'll have to wait three years for the next World Championship." Cynthia said. "WHAT!" Ash yelled. He couldn't imagine waiting another three years. "Chill out Ash. You've still got over a year." Gary said, sighing at Ash's reaction. "Still you'd better get a move on." Tracey said repeating Cynthia's warning. "What are the requirements?" asked Serena. "It varies on who you are." Cynthia said. "For a regular trainer, you must have beaten you're home league at last once as well as having beaten seven hundred opponents in a free-style battle." Lucas said picking up for Cynthia. "For gym leaders, you must have beaten at least seventy opponents in a gym battle and three hundred opponents in free-style matches." Gary continued. "For champions, elite four and the world league champion, it's a free entry." Cynthia finished. "It's the same for the Pokemon Contest World Cup." Dawn said excitedly.

"Right. Well, you've given me something to think about." Ash said. He then turned to Dawn and asked, "Why are you here?" "Well, I heard you were coming and I was in the area, so I came to ask if you wanted to come with me to the Ollasy Region. I don't think you've been there before." Dawn responded. However, before Ash could respond, Serena spoke up. "Ash, you can't! You need to focus on getting pass the World League's requirements!" she said with such force that it threw almost everyone in the room back in shock.

After a few seconds Professor Rowen looked at his watch. "It's getting late, if we're going to have the battle we better do it now." he said. Lucas nodded. "Finally we're holding a small exhibition match between Gary and myself!" Lucas said. "You're doing what!?" Ash asked in shock, not certain he heard right. Gary nodded. "You heard right Ash." he said. "When I heard Lucas was coming I instantly asked to have a battle with him. That way you could see why I was made a gym leader and how powerful Lucas is." "I'm definitely watching this!" Ash said in excitement. "This will be great!"

**Free-style battles are non-official battles or, to make more sense, battles that happen outside of official events. An official event, for example, is a gym battle. Ollasy is a made up region and will be part of my story lines. **


	3. Battling Blastoise

Note:** I might be spelling Rowan wrong. I don't know. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also in the prologue Dialga uses Diamond Storm. I didn't realize that the move existed and could only be used by Diancie. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. And, finally, in the previous chapter, I had Dawn say she would visit Ollasy region. Ollasy is my own made up region with its own Pokemon that I made up. I've decided, belatedly, not to have them travel there. Instead they are returning to Sinnoh for Ash to conquer the Battle-Frontier there and for Dawn to win the Sinnoh grand-festival. Also, this story, as well as all my Pokemon stories will be only using up-to and including Gen-six pokemon and anime storyline. Of course, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Italics is Pokemon Translation.**

**Character Note: Lucas has beaten the Orange Isle. League after Ash did so the three hundred year thing is still good. He also has beaten the Kanto's Battle Frontier even though Ash is the only one according to the anime to have beaten it. **

Professor Oak had set up a battle-field for Gary and Lucas in the back, and that was where the group headed towards. Some Pokemon had decided to watch the battle. The group, minus the two battlers and Tracey who was reffing, sat down by the side. Ash took a seat and, before Delia could sit next to him, Dawn sat beside him on the side closer to Lucas. Serena, not wanting Ash out of her sights, sat down next to him as well. Delia didn't know wether to sigh or to chuickle at the seating arrangements and decided to simply stand behind her son. Alexa stood and turned on her cam-corder not wanting to miss the battle as it was obviously going to be a good one. The Professors stood next to eachother, each watching the battle between thier grandsons intently, wondering how much their grandsons would show of their might. Cynthia watched with intrest for the same reason.

"The battle between Gary Oak, and Lucas Rowen will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokemon and the battle will be over when one or both sides can't continue. Is this understood?" The battlers nodded to show they understood. "Alright then, BATTLE BEGIN!" Tracey said with a flourish. "Okay, Blatoise come on out!" Gary said. His pokeball opened up and a large blue turtle Pokemon appeared. "Blast!" It called out. Blastoise wore a pendent around it's neck which had an oddly-colored stone on it. Lucas looked interested. "Your using Blastoise?" he asked. "Yep. Just because I'm a ground-type gym leader doesn't mean that I'm neglecting my other Pokemon." Gary said. Lucas smiled at that response. "I'm happy to hear that." Lucas said. He then brought out his Pokeball. "I know that Blastoise is one of your strongest Pokemon, so allow me to recipricate." Lucas continued. He pulled oyt a Pokeball and passed it between each hand then threw it. "Lucario, Stage Center!" Lucas ctied out, using his catchphrase. The blue jackal like Pokemon made its appearence wearing a metal band around its wrist with another oddly-colored stone in it.

"They both have Mega-Stones!" Ash said in surprise. "I wonder if we'll see them use it." Dawn and Serena said at the same time, causing each of the two to look at the other awkwardly. Serena quickly turned away from Dawn and focused on to the battlefield, leaving Dawn to wonder why Serena was acting in search a chilly manner towards her.

"We'll start, Blastoise use Gyro Ball!" Gary said. The blue turtle-pokemon drew its limbs into its shell and started to spin rapidly. Lucas said nothing but gave a small nod. Lucario sensed it and brought its paw up. Blastoise slammed into Lucario, but the jackal-pokemon withstood Blastoise's plowing force. "Lucario use Force Palm." Lucas said. Lucario's other paw glowed white. "Hurgh!" the Pokemon cried out and it smashed the its paw into Blastoise. The force of the move, coupled with the fact that Blastoise was already spinning sent Blastoise flying straight into a tree. The Pokemon came out of its shell dazed.

"Typical." Cynthia said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked her. "Lucas' battle strategy." Cynthia replied. "He uses a contest oriented style for battling even outside of contests." "What are you referring to?" Ash continued to ask. "Look at how he handled that Gyro Ball. He let Blastoise spin, even after he stopped it just so he would use the power it had from the spinning against it." Cynthia explained. "That's why he's the Top Co-ordinator. Lucas is always battling as if he's being judged by a panel of contest judges." Dawn said with admiration filling her voice.

"Now, Close Combat!" Lucas said and Lucario wasted no time in listening. The Pokemon moved so quickly that it disappeared only to reappear in front of Blastoise. It then started to pummel the other Pokemon with furious blows that rained down on Blastoise without mercy. Then, as soon as it stopped, Lucario jumped back, getting out of the way of any incoming attacks."Blastoise use MegaPunch!" Gary said. Blastoise brought back a fist as it started to glow with white energy. When the fist finally glowed completely with energy, Blastoise lumbered forward. Lucas, once again, said nothing. He simply gave a look to Lucario and the Pokemon caught it, understanding what its trainer wanted. When Blastoise threw the punch, Lucario ducked under the blow. Then, it smashed a paw right into Blastoise's elbow and the blow nullified the punch. Then, with the other paw lanced with aura energy, Lucario hit Blastoise back into the same tree as before.

"I guess I'll have to use this." Gary said pointing to a stone he had set to a bandana he was wearing. He then touched it and the stone sparked. The stone in Blastoise's pendent also lit up and Blastoise was then surrounded by white light. Then, with a flash, the light vanished and Blastoise's mega-evolved form was shown. "Blast!" the Pokemon called out. "Now Blastoise, use Dark Pulse and Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted. "Blast...TOISE!" Blastoise shouted out as it let loose two streams of dark energy from its arm cannons and a powerful stream of water from the top canon on its back. Lucas and Lucario didn't flinch. They let the move hit dead on. A smoke cloud appeared, hiding Lucario from sight. Gary smiled, sure he had one. Then the smile disappeared when the smoke cloud cleared.

"WHAT?!" Gary shouted. Lucario was standing perfectly fine and unhurt after that combined attack. Lucas gave a small smile. "Lucario, Close Combat and Force Palm." The jackal-like pokemon once again disappeared from view, reappearing right in front of Blastoise. It then battered its opponent, finishing the onslaught with a hammer fist to the head. Blastoise was knocked to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Blastoise is unable to battle. Lucario wins and the victor is Lucas!" Tracey said. Blastoise's body returned to normal as Gary walked up to it. "Thanks Blastoise. You did your best." Gary said as he returned his Pokemon. "Good job Lucario." Ben said as he walked towards his partner. Lucario smiled and gave a satisfied grunt. He then returned the blue jackal and walked towards Gary.

"Good job." the teen said as he extended his hand out. Gary took the offered hand. "It was pretty amazing." said Gary as he shook the offered hand. "One question though. You were holding back, weren't you?" Lucas smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "You got me there." he said. "Lucario was battling at around ten-percent before you mega-evolved Blastoise. Afterwards we upped the power to around twenty-percent." Everyone, besides for the Professors, Cynthia and Gary, was shocked at that. Who knew Lucas was really that powerful? They soon shook themselves out of their shock though and went down to talk to the two battlers.

"That was amazing!" Ash said. Dawn nodded. "Lucario's condition is incredible!" she added. "And his power is unbelievable! Then there was your timing which couldn't be anymore in sync and the combinations were incredible as well!" Serena was surprised. Dawn said this with her voice filled with admiration and, perhaps could there have been fondness as well? Serena wasn't sure. Perhaps she was being to hard on the blue-haired girl. "No!" Serena thought to herself fiercely. "You can't let that girl fool you!" "But who's to say that she is trying to get to Ash?" asked a more reasonable voice. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Alexa's voice. "That Dark Pulse was much more powerful then I thought it would be." the journalist said to Gary. "It's because of Mega Launcher." Professor Rowan said. "Mega Launcher is an ability that boosts the power of certain moves." "Dark Pulse is just one of the moves Mega Launcher affects." Cynthia said.

Tracey looked a bit confused. "But Blastoise's ability is Torrent. How could it change to Mega Launcher?" he asked. "No one knows." Everyone turned to see a young man walking towards them. He wore a navy-blue short-sleeved shirt which was covered by a black jacket, gray pants, black gloves and boots, and a light blue scarf as well as a black band arond his left wrist. He had black hair that was gelled in such a way that it the center stood up straight. His tan skinned showed that he was a veteran traveler, and his dark blue eyes showed off a fire of a seasoned trainer.

"Alain?" Ash and Serena asked. Alain nodded. "I'ts good to see you to again." he said. "Nice to see you as well Lucas." "You know eah other?" Ash asked. "Yes we do." answered Lucas. "But that's a story for another time." He then introduced Alain to the rest of the group. "Weren't you an aid to Professor Sycamore?" Alexa asked as she shook the young man's hand. "Yes but that was before I decided to go on a journey to master Mega-Evolution. I still help him from time to time. " Alain said. "But how did you know that I was an aid to Professor Sycamore?" he asked. "I saw you once when I was doing an article on Professor Sycamore and his research." Alexa answered.

After everyone was introduced, Alexa asked "Can we now talk about whatever it is we were going to speak about?" Cynthia shook her head. "We'er still missing one." "And it doesn't seem like he'll be here anytime soon." Lucas added. "We'll speak about it tomorrow." "We have to wait a whole day?!" Ash yelled with a crestfallen look. "Pika chuchu." _"And I was so excited to find out."_ Pikachu said. "How about we all come to my house and I'll have a big dinner for all of us." said Delia. Ash instantly perked up at that. "YEAH!" Ash shouted happily. Dawn and Gary chuckled. "Same old, same old." the two said.

* * *

The moon had risen and their was a small breeze making the cool nights air all the more enjoyable. The masked man, unfortunately, didn't have the time to enjoy any of it though. He was to busy with his job. In his left hand was a device that beeped as it was swung around. The man was scanning the area with it. "Looks like I'm close." he said. He then removed the glove from his right hand and placed the hand onto the ground. He picked up tremors going through the ground., "Yes real close." he murmured. The man, after re-placing the glove back onto his hand, brought up his wrist and typed in a contact into the communicator.

"Agent Ace to Agent Rick." Ace said. "I hear you loud and clear Ace." a voice that sounded like it belonged to a gentleman said. However, the man who spoke was no gentleman. "I believe I have pinpointed Dialga's whereabouts." Ace said. "I see. How'd you do it? Did you use your 'fancy vision' again?" asked the other Pokemon Agent. Ace sighed. "Does it matter?" he answered with a question. "I'll take that as a yes. And yes, it does matter to me. I don't like relying on it." "Why? Do you think I'm making it up? I can assure you it's real." "I know, but I just don't like it. To me it's too 'hocus-pocus', you know?" No, I don't know, and my 'fancy vision' is no trick. I'm really annoyed that you doubt me Rick." Ace said with a hint of finality in his voice. "Now do you want the info or not?" Rick sighed at the question. "Fine I'll take it." the agent said. "Good." said Ace as he sent the information.

"Now when do you plan to meet up with the rest of the group?" Ace asked after he sent all the info. "Tomorrow." Rick answered. A vein began to throb in Ace's temple. "Why couldn't you have done it today? Is it because you were to busy with someone, a female someone?" he asked working to keep his voice level. Rick sighed. There was no way he'd get out of this. "Yes." he said in a small voice which would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that Ace was about to give the man a real tongue thrashing. "Sorry?" Rick added hoping to lessen Ace's rage. Too bad for him, it didn't work. "SORRY! That's it?! Just sorry?! That's all you have you shameless flirt?! May I remind you that we have a crisis! Dialga is dying and all you do is try to hook up with the first pretty girl you see!" Ace roared int the communicator. "Calm down Ace!" Rick said. Ace stopped and took some deep breaths. He knew he should't yell but it was hard not to. He had to deal with this so many times and never did it seem to end. "First of all I highly doubt that things are as bad as you say they are with Dialga. Second you need to loosen up in general. Some would think you don't know how to have fun."

Ace had to take another deep breath." I know how to have fun Rick. I just happen to also know when I should have the fun. Plus, my idea of fun is not to go around and flirt with every woman I see. Also I have a feeling about Dialga and my feelings usually turn out to be right." "Whatever. Anyway I've gotta go. I'll meet up with them tomorrow." Rick said. He then added, as an afterthought, "Shouldn't you supposed to be taking a break?" "I don't feel like it." was Ace's response. "Fine man. No skin off my nose." Rick said as he signed off.

* * *

Cynthia was on the balcony which overlooked the Oak Corral. She heard footsteps as Lucas and Alain approached. Alain stepped forward and smashed his fist against the railing. "I can't believe that guy!" he growled. Cynthia looked at him and asked "Who are you talking about?" "That guy that's coming." Lucas placed his hand on Alain's shoulder. "Alain, I'm also annoyed. Angry even. But you need to calm down." "Lucas is right, Alain. Just calm down." Cynthia said, supporting Lucas. Alain took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine." he said.

"How are Astrid and Mairin doing?" Lucas asked. "They're doing fine. A little annoyed about not being allowed to come along but still fine." Alain said. Lucas smiled. "Sorry if I caused any problems." he said. Alain smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Astrid is a little disappointed and Mairin is down right pissed off but they will get over it." he said. "I thought you said they were 'a little annoyed'." "Yeah, to me it's a little."

Alain then turned to the lab. "I think I'll call it a night." he said as he walked off leaving Lucas and Cynthia by themselves. "So, how are you and Dawn doing?" Cynthia asked. "It's going well. Dawn has lot's of potential and she has been using it. She might surpass me one day." Lucas said. "Nice to hear the lessons are going well." "I prefer to think of them as training sessions. After all she knows about contests. She just trains with me." Lucas said with a straight face. "Now how are we going to deal with the problem between Dawn and Serena?" he asked. "Simple, we won't. It would be better for their relationship if they got over it by themselves." Cynthia said. "But that won't happen. Serena thinks Dawn likes Ash more then just a friend and so she won't be willing to work it out. Dawn only has feelings of friendship towards Ash, nothing more. She has no idea that Serena how much Serena likes Ash. I f she did she would end the argument. Dawn is trying to be friendly but eventually she'll stop trying." Lucas said. Cynthia sighed. "I agree it's an issue but we'll just have to let them work it out." the Sinnoh Champion said.

Suddenly Lucas went rigid for a second. Most people wouldn't have realized anything had happened but Cynthia had a keen eye. Besides, she knew Lucas well. Lucas turned to her. "You saw me jump just now, didn't you sis?" Cynthia nodded solemnly. Lucas only called her that if they were alone or if they were broaching a sensitive subject. While they weren't relatives, Cynthia and Lucas shared a close bond. So close that they referred to each other as siblings. "I'm sensing Dialga, and he isn't well." Lucas continued. "How bad?" she asked. "I'm to far away to tell, but I felt a sense of impending doom." he answered her. Lucas looked out, his eyes seemed to see things that others couldn't.

"Ash sensed it to, although he didn't realize it." Lucas said. "My suspicions seem to be becoming more real the more about I hear about Ash or see for myself." Lucas continued. "I knew he was special." Cynthia said though she sounded serious when she said it. "He doesn't seem to realize how Serena feels about him." Lucas said, trying to add some light to the conversation. "I think he feels towards her as she feels towards him just he doesn't realize it yet." Cynthia added, a small smile forming on her lips. "That's Ash. Only thing he has room for as far as conscious thought goes, is Pokemon and food." Lucas responded, his voice a throaty chuckle. Cynthia let herself have a chuckle as well.

Note:**Well, my first battle went well in my opinion. So far it seems like I'm going to have a move limit. It may change later though.**


	4. The government decides to get involved

Note: **This story does include Amourshipping. I didn't say this at first because I had no idea what Amourshipping was. From this point, the story may contain instances of Breaking the Fourth Wall. You have been warned. Italics is Pokemon Translation. ****Pokedex speach is Bold Italics.**

{Fourth Wall Break (FWB) Time}

Serena: You didn't know what Amourshipping was?!

Ajani's Apprentice (AA): No, Serena, I didn't know what Amourshipping was. Now I do.

Ash: Can someone tell me what Amourshipping is?

Dawn: Yeah me as well.

AA: Well Amourshipping is-

Serena punches AA in the head, surprisingly hard.

AA: OW! What the heck was that for?!

Ash and Dawn: Yeah, Why'd you do that Serena?

Serena: Because it's supposed to be a surprise. You'll find out in the story. *Said fast, as if she just thought of it as an excuse.*

Ash: Okay.

Dawn with an eyebrow raised: Fine. *Said skeptically*

Each walk away.

AA *While rubbing his bruised head*: You know you didn't have to punch me. You could've just covered my mouth. It's not like I knew you haven't even worked up the courage in real life to tell him that you love him.

Serena: First, punching you is more fun. Second, you know that I haven't told him. You're the author and if you wanted me to tell him you'd make me. Third, in real life none of us, save you, exist. Also are you breaking the fourth wall now because you just warned the readers that you would?

AA: Touché about existing in real life and, yes, that is why I'm breaking the fourth wall now. *Looks at watch* Oh no, we're late!

{FWB End}

"He's late." Professor Rowan said. It was the morning after Ash's arrival and the group had gathered in front of Professor Oak's lab to wait for the last member to come. The mystery man was supposed to have shown up at eleven-thirty and it was already five-to-twelve. Gary was tapping his foot in annoyance and sighed. "We should start without him. We'll fill him in on the details later." the young researcher/gym leader said. Most of the group murmured in agreement but Professor Oak said "Wait another five minutes." The others agreed, some more reluctantly then others.

After another three minutes the group heard a low revving sound that slowly intensified until it was a loud roar. "He's here!" Lucas Shouted over the noise. "How can you be certain?" Ash asked, yelling to be heard. Suddenly a motorcycle turned into their line of sight and stopped around five yards away from them. The man on the motorcycle dismounted the vehicle and took off his helmet. Blond hair spilled out, as did the weathered face, yet handsome face. His blue eyes sparkled withy humor, and his moth was open in a smile, revealing his pearl-white teeth. He wore a pair of black shorts with red seams and a black tee that was covered by a red short-sleeved jacket. The summer-style of clothing revealed his well toned and tanned body making him look like a surfer in his mid twenties to early thirties.

"Look who's here!" the man called out as he walked towards the group with outstretched arms. Alain looked up to the sky. "Please let me have patience." he muttered. "Lucas, how have yah been?" the newcomer asked. "All-right." Lucas said. He then turned to introduce the man to all those who didn't know him already. "This is Agent Rick. He's one of the G-Men in the Kanto Division."

Everyone there knew who the G-Men were. An elite group of powerful trainers, which almost always included Regional Champions and Elite Four members, the Government Men, or as everyone called them the G-Men, were part of the Pokémon Assoiciation. They enforced the law and dealt with global threats such as rampant legendary Pokémon, criminal organizations, and other large scale problems that would be too much for the regular police to handle. The division thing was odd though. "Kanto Division?" Serena asked. Cynthia answered her question. "The G-Men have different divisions per region. Each division is headed, usually, by that region's champion. For example, I head the Sinnoh Division."

"But if you head the Sinnoh Division, shouldn't you be-" Dawn began to ask, but Cynthia, who anticipated the question, cut her off. "At a desk somewhere? Sometimes I am, but most of the time I like to be out and about in the world. Lots of G-Men like being able to do other things besides the job. In the past it was disapproved of but Lance, who became the leader around two years ago, approves of it. He even goes out into the field sometimes."

"Well, now that everyone is here, perhaps we should start to explain the reason we gathered everyone." Professor Rowan said. "The reason we have all gathered here is because of a problem concerning the legendary pokemon Dialga." "Dialga?" Serena asked. Before anyone could answer her, Serena had taken out her Pokedex and searched for Dialga. **_"Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon. A Pokemon spoken of in legends, it is said that time began moving when Dialga was born."_**the Pokedex chattered. "Wow." Serena said in a small voice. "Lucas nodded in agreement. "In ancient times Dialga was considered a deity because of its awesome cosmic power." the teen said. "Just like the Pokedex said that legend holds time started to flow with Dialga's birth, the legends also say that if Dialga perishes then time shall stop since Dialga controls the flow of time." Cynthia explained. "But how could one Pokemon hold such amazing power?" Tracey asked. "That is another one of the many mysteries of Pokemon." Professor Oak said.

"Hey Ash," Dawn said and Serena flinched at the fact that Dawn was speaking to the raven-haired teen. "Remember how back in Alamos Town when Dialga roared the clock sped up." "Yeah." Ash responded. "And in Michina Town Dialga sent us back in time with Sheena." "Not to mention that when Cyrus lost control of Dialga the fabric of time began to disintegrate." Cynthia added. _  
_

"Wait, you actually met Dialga?!" Rick asked, for once his care-free demeanor broken. Alain snickered at the G-Man's reaction which earned him a jab from Lucas. Ash and Dawn nodded and began to tell everyone about the three times that they saw Dialga. Serena listened with envy. The more she heard, the more she disliked Dawn and the more she despised the relationship she believed Ash and Dawn shared.

When the two were done speaking, Rick looked up and rubbed his chin, making it look like the man was in the middle of thinking about a very difficult subject to understand. "It's interesting that the two of you have had these encounters with Dialga." he said after a moment. "More then you know." Lucas thought grimly.

"Okay, so what happened to Dialga that we need to be gathered here?" asked Professor Oak. "It's because Dialga was injured." Rick answered. While his tone was calm, the G-Man's face showed that the matter was very serious. Tracey looked shocked. "What?! How is that possible? This is the legendary Pokémon Dialga we're talking about!" the young assistant basically shouted. "It's possible." Cynthia said. "If you can focus enough power you can do damage. According to Ash and Dawn, Palkia was injured from Dialga's 'Roar of Time' move, and Arceus was injured when they went into the pass."

"The more important thing right now is not how it was done, but rather who did it. That way we know what we're up against." Professor Rowan said. Rick got the hint and said "It was done by a woman named Carla Chronos. No criminal back-round. She's very rich which is probably how she was able to afford anything that could hurt a legendary. We have no idea about a motive." Rick then gave them a detailed account as to what happened when Carla confronted Dialga. "Agent Ace, the G-Man who was monitoring Dialga at the time, says Dialga got away and he believes he knows where Dialga went. However, Ace also said that something strange has been happening back where the confrontation happened so we're going to check out that area first. Besides," Rick added with a hint of skepticism evident in his voice. "We don't know if Ace is correct about where Dialga went so we'll see if we pick up any clues over there." Lucas fidgeted as this was said while Alain clenched his hand into a fist in anger. He was about to say something when Cynthia spoke up.

"You know, Rick," she began. "Ace has usually been right about these things before. I find it odd you voice skepticism."

"You know this Ace fellow?" Alexa asked to which Cynthia nodded. "I've worked with him before." the Sinnoh League champion said. " He's a very high-ranking member of the G-Men as well as one of the most powerful members of the group. He's part of a special-ops division that isn't tied down to any region. This division only takes the best, since the missions given out to them are very important and dangerous. They all have code names since their missions are all very confidential." Gary whistled in admiration when he heard that. "Sounds like a real pro." the young researcher/gym leader said.

"Well, it's nearing lunch." Professor Oak said. "Why not go in and eat before we leave." "You mean we're coming?" asked Ash. Lucas smiled. "Unless you don't want to." he said. "Of course we do!" Ash said. As the group headed in Rick slided up next to Cynthia.

"You know," he began. "We could always have a private lunch. Just the two of us." he offered. Cynthia smiled ruefully. "No thanks. I rather enjoy the company." she said. Alain and Lucas smiled. "Looks like the flirt has been shot down." Alain said with a large smile. The young man really disliked the G-Man. Something about Rick rubbed Alain the wrong way. The two teens laughed as they walked away, leaving Rick standing alone, crestfallen.

* * *

After lunch, the group loaded up into a large white RV. "I use this when I have to go into the field for my research." Professor Oak said. "Woah! Look at all the computers!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu was also surprised at how many machines there were. "Clemont would never want to leave." Serena said making Ash smile. Clemont was one of Ash's traveling companions in the Kalos region. He was an Electric-type specialist as well as a Gym-leader. Clemont was very much into all things that were machine and science related.

"How are we all supposed to fit?" Alain asked. The RV was so full with electronics and had only five chairs. At the moment everyone was squashed together since they were all in the RV. Serena suddenly blushed fiercely as she realized that she was squashed up right next to Ash and looked down so no one would notice her reaction. Ever perceptive, Lucas and Alain did notice and Alain sniggered which caused him to get a well deserved elbowing from Lucas. Gary smiled at the question. "You don't really believe we overlooked the space issues, do you?" asked the young Oak rhetorically. He then led everyone out of the RV and showed them a white trailer which they had simply passed before. Gary then led them inside. There was a collective intake of breath from most of the group. The trailer was spacious, having enough room to fit eight people comfortably. There were six bunk-like beds fixed into the wall, a kitchen area which had a table with eight seats around it. Two soft cushiony chairs were bolted to the floor in the 'living room' area. There was also a large plasma screen TV and even a door in the back which led to a porch like area outside.

"This is where most of you guys will be." Gary said. "All we got to do is hitch it up and there will be enough room for all of us."

After the trailer was hitched up to the RV, the group loaded in. Ash, Serena, Dawn, Lucas, Cynthia, and Rick went into the trailer, while Gary, Alain, Alexa, and the two Professors went into the RV. Tracey had declined an invitation to come, saying he had to watch the lab.

"So, where was the place Dialga was injured?" Ash asked after a little while. "It's a large meadow-like filed close to the Viridian Forrest." Rick said. "As I explained before, we may find some better clues about Dialga over there." As he mentioned the word 'better', Cynthia and Lucas gave disapproving looks towards the G-Man.

"Why?" Cynthia asked. "I said, to-" Rick began but Cynthia shook her head. "I meant, why are you belittling Ace?" Rick looked dumbstruck. "I'm not-" he began but this time Lucas cut him off. "Don't deny it Rick. What you're doing right now, making us re-examine the scene of the incident is basically a way of saying Ace doesn't know what he's doing. I know Ace and I can vouch for the man that he knows exactly what he's doing." Lucas said.

"You know Ace as well?" Dawn asked. Lucas nodded. "Like Cynthia, I've worked with him in the past. Alain also knows him although he has never worked with him." the young champion responded. Lucas then repeated the question. "So why are you making light of Ace?" Rick sighed. "I'm not trying to belittle the guy." he began. "I just think he relies on hunches and his instincts a little to often." Cynthia and Lucas looked at him, as if they could see into his soul and see if he was telling the truth or not. They refrained from saying anything though.

After an hour or so, they felt the RV stop. The door then opened. "We've arrived." said Professor Rowan.

Note: **Sorry for the short chapter. This chapter is meant to be a filler chapter. The next one will be longer though so don't worry. On a side note, school is starting soon. Being in HighSchool is not easy so my uploading schedule will be much more erratic. Oh well. Finally, I plan on writing a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story soon. I'm going to need OC's so feel free to PM me if you want to be in it. I need Character Name, Appearance, and Description. Don't give me long stories. Keep it short. I'll be making up my own cards so sorry if you're not a fan of that type of thing. That's all peeps. **


	5. Diamonds are time's best friend

Note: **Sorry it's been so long. I've had school and I've been working on my Yu-Gi-Oh GX! fanfic. As always, Italics is Pokémon translation and Bold Italics is Pokedex speech. Also, even though I said I'm only using characters from up to and including Gen VI I will use any Mega Evolutions and Primal Reversions that come out in future Gens if these stories last that long. Only if they were from Gen VI and before though. Also, check out 'Get Ready, Kalos!' by SuperGV88! It's an awesome story. Warning though. It is rated Mature.**

*******SPOILER ALERT! This chapter has a battle that reveals info on Pokémon XY that hasn't been shown anywhere, not even in Japan yet, at least at the time I'm writing this spoiler alert. If you do not want to have this info leaked then skip the battle or don't read the chapter. Read on at your own risk. Also NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN after seeing this warning.***

The group stepped out of the trailer and onto the soft grass of the field.

"It looks so peaceful." Serena said in a hushed voice. And indeed it was. There was a gentle breeze that carried the smell of many flowers in the field. Many Pokémon were in the field, nibbling at the grass. Even the Beedrill hovered contently over the rest of the Pokémon.

"Aww! Look at those two!" Dawn said, pointing at two Nidoran, a male and a female, who were nibbling at the grass together.

"It's paradise here." Alain said and Professor Oak nodded in agreement.

"I do lots of my field research out here because of how beautiful and serene the area is. Professor Birch comes here often as well, when he's in Kanto." Professor Oak said. Ash nodded in understanding. Professor Birch's research focused on Pokémon and their habitats. It would make sense for the Professor to come to a place like this.

Suddenly Ash felt something. The same strange tingling feeling which had crept up on him in Mt. Moon had returned. The boy struggled to focus on Rick's words.

"Alright, everyone grab a partner and start to investigate the area for anything odd." the G-Man said, before unnecessarily adding "And by anything odd I mean anything odd that relates to the incident."

{FWB Begin}

Rick: It was entirely necessary! You expect Ash to understand that on his own?

Ash: I heard that! *Furious Tone*

AA: *Sigh* Pleas stop making problems, Rick. And, yes, I believe Ash can understand that on his own.

{FWB End}

Serena quickly stepped towards Ash. "We'll pair." she said. Ash looked at her oddly, wondering why she was so eager, but he didn't ask any questions. Serena threw Dawn a look that dared her to argue. However, Dawn wasn't even looking at her or Ash. Instead she had walked towards Lucas who smiled at her and Dawn returned the gesture."Have I really made an accurate judgment about her?" Serena thought to herself.

Gary walked over to his grandfather, and Alain walked over to Alexa.

"Well then Cynthia, perhaps the two of us could pair-" Rick began to say but stopped when he saw the Sinnoh League Champion walk towards Professor Rowan.

"Shot down twice." Lucas said to Alain with a smile.

""Hopefully we'll see it happen again." Alain replied with a smirk.

"Hopefully he'll stop asking." Cynthia said, as she heard the two teens.

"Hopefully I'll get a yes one day." Rick said in a sulking voice.

"Hopefully we'll get a move on BEFORE SUNDOWN!" Professor Rowan said. Everyone got the message and stopped talking and began to split up. For a while nothing happened. Then suddenly everyone heard Serena's voice.

"It's SO CUTE!" the honey-blonde haired girl squealed. Ash smiled at his friend's reaction to see a Sentret. "I have to catch it!" Serena continued as she brought a pokeball out.

"Go for it!" Ash encouraged.

"Pika!" _"We know you can do it!" _Pikachu said from down on the ground as he had gotten off of Ash's shoulder to help with the search.

"You do realize we're supposed to be searching for leads." Rick said in an exasperated tone.

"Relax, Rick." Professor Rowan, who was standing close by, said. "It will be good experience for the girl."

"Besides, you aren't one to be complaining about not focusing on the job." Cynthia added, obviously referring to his continuous flirtatious acts.

***SPOILER ALERT! This battle reveals the info on Pokémon XY that hasn't been shown anywhere, not even in Japan yet, at least at the time I'm writing this spoiler alert. If you do not want to have this info leaked then skip this battle.**** I'm even skipping multiple lines just so you don't have to even see anything for a brief instant that may give anything away. **Read on at your own risk. Also NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN after seeing both this warning and the other one I put up at the beginning of this chapter and since I'm being considerate enough to skip multiple lines. These are the things I do for my fans/readers. There is a notice to where the battle ends so look out for that. It will be in bold.*

"Pancham, let's go!" Serena shouted as she threw the pokeball. The pokeball opened and out came a small, panda-like pokemon that immediately got into a battle-ready stance.

"Pan!" the Playful Pokémon cried out.

"Pancham, use Slash!" Serena cried out. Pancham's claws glowed white and extended several inches. It then rushed forward and slashed Sentret. "Now use Karate Chop!" In response to Serena's command the claws were withdrawn. Pancham's paws then began to glow white as it raised them above its head. (Until I get a confirmed release, Pancham's gender will remain an it.)

"Pancham!" the little pokemon said as it swung down its paws. Sentret, however, was too fast this time around and easily dodged the move. Then, Sentret rushed forward and slammed into Pancham.

"That was Slam." Ash commented.

"Quickly, counter attack Pancham!" Serena said. Pancham got up and was about to rush towards Sentret when the wild Pokemon brought up one of its fingers, which was encased in golden light, and pointed it at itself then at Pancham. After that Sentret suddenly leapt forward and began slashing Pancham continuously.

"Impressive. First Sentret used Me First to out speed Pancham and followed with Fury Swipes allowing it to deal damage multiple times." Lucas said.

"Pancham you can fight back!" Serena shouted in an encouraging voice. "Use Strength!"

"Pannn Chamm!" the small panda-like Pokemon shouted as it was surrounded by a brilliant white aura. It ran straight at Sentret, who had retreated after the Fury Swipes, and punched it with a left hook that sent the wild Pokemon smashing into a rock that was protruding from the ground. While there wasn't enough power to actually break the rock, there was enough that a dent was made.

"Go, Pokeball!" Serena shouted as she threw said sphere at the Sentret. It hit the Pokemon and Sentret disappeared inside of it. The Pokeball rocked three times before there was the sound of a small ding, the sound of a successful capture.

"Yes, I caught Sentret!" Serena exclaimed happily as she held up the pokeball that until now had a vacancy. "Pancham, you did a great." Serena said to the happy fighting-type. Her Pancham smiled as it was returned to its pokeball.

***Spoiler ends here. Basically Serena caught a Sentret in case you're wondering what happened. And I'm even skipping more lines so once again you don't have to see anything from before. Shows my dedication, eh?***

"Good job, Serena." Ash praised as he clapped his hand on her shoulder in a friendly way. Serena smiled and blushed from both the compliment and the contact but the blush disappeared quickly.

"Thanks." she replied as the others, minus Rick who was still pissed because of the distraction, came to congratulate and praise her on the capture. While she accepted all the congratulations and praise graciously she kept her eye on one of the group in particular. To Serena it seemed that Dawn actually meant everything she said whole-heartedly. The doubt she had about her first assumption of the other girl was growing larger and larger. "Am I really making a mistake about her?" Serena asked herself.

"Now that we're done, can we please get back to our search?" Rick asked rhetorically. And with that the groups returned to their search. After about a quarter of an hour of searching , during which nobody had found anything, Ash gave a an exclamation of surprise.

"What is that?" he asked. The groups turned to see Ash pointing to a large floating diamond. Everyone rushed towards it, but stopped a few feet away since the diamond was surrounded by blue flares that, while not doing any damage to the environment, still caused the groups to tread warily. No one spoke or moved for a minute. Then finally Ash stepped forward and said "Well if no one else will, I'll go get it." and moved to pick the diamond up.

"Ash, wait!" Serena shouted in concern.

"Pika Pi!" _"Hold up Ash!" _Pikachu cried out.

Then a few things happened at once. The crystal, which was dark blue, glowed a pulsing orange, orange like plasma. As that happened, Ah's eyes turned an indigo shade of blue. Time began to slow down for everyone outside of a small area surrounding the diamond. Lucas, however, had run forward to stop Ash and entered the "safe zone" before he could be trapped outside of it. He then pushed Ash down and the diamond suddenly turned blue again and Ash's eyes returned to normal. Time began to move normally again. Everyone began to talk at once.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Lucas was the only one who didn't flood him with questions. After Ash answered all the questions (Yes, I'm fine Serena. I don't know what happened Cynthia. NO GARY, I AM NOT CRAZY!) did Lucas speak up. "Ash, tell me honestly, did anything strange happen to you while you held the diamond?" the teen asked.

Ash began to shake his head but stopped. "Actually, yeah something strange did happen. When I held the diamond everything disappeared and I felt strange, both hot and cold and then I heard a deep voice tell me something."

"What did it tell you?" Lucas pressed harder, but Ash simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but it was hard to make out. There were certain words that I could make out but I forgot them." the boy said.

"Are you sure you heard anything?"

"Yes, because what I did hear reminded me of something I was told a while ago. And before you ask, I can't remember that either Lucas." Ash said dejectedly.

"Pi pika pi. Cha Pikachu chu." _"It's alright Ash. Just please don't freak us out anymore."_ Pikachu said though he knew it was a vain plea if history had proven anything.

"Alright. Please tell me if you remember though." Lucas said. Then he turned to Rick and, before anyone could ask why it mattered what Ash heard, he said "Tell me again what Ace said." Rick looked at him oddly but repeated what he had heard. After he was done Lucas said "I see. Well that makes up my mind. This diamond is almost certainly a lead."

Rick nodded in agreement and turned to Ash. "May I?" he asked referring to the diamond. Ash nodded and stretched his hand to give the diamond to the G-Man. However, the G-Man couldn't grab the diamond. When his hands got within an inch of it he felt a field of some kind that was repelling him from it. "What the?!" He asked in shock.

Alain rolled his eyes. "Stop with the melodrama." he said to Rick.

"I'm not dramatizing anything! I can't grab the darn thing!" the G-Man said with obvious frustration.

Alain sighed. "Let me." he said, his tone one of obvious disbelief. However, the same thing repeated itself with him as well. "What in the world?" he said in amazement.

Some of the others tried as well but all had the same result. None could take it from Ash.

Lucas sighed and said "This is getting us no where. Let me."

"Sure." Ash said though he highly doubted anything would change. However he, as well as the others minus Cynthia, Professor Rowan and Alain, were both shocked and proven wrong when Lucas took the diamond without any problem. Lucas then turned to face his grandfather which meant that he would be facing some mountains. As he faced them, the diamond began to shine.

"What in the world?!" Rick asked to no one in particular.

Lucas nodded his head. "I thought so." he muttered to himself. "Perhaps we should run some tests on the diamond." he said to his grandfather.

"That would be a good idea." Professor Rowan agreed.

"Bring it into my RV. I have some equipment in there we could use." Professor Oak said.

"After that can you make dinner?" Professor Rowan asked his grandson. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, of course I can." he said.

* * *

After an hour Lucas had finished cooking dinner and the heavenly scent filled everyone's noses.

"Alright everyone. Dinner is ready!" Lucas said. Everyone, including the Professors, Gary and Rick, who were in the RV, came over to the folding tables that Lucas had placed outside and sat down to eat his salad, stew, and meat.

{FWB Begin}

Lucas: What is the meat in our world anyway? Even we don't know.

Professor Rowan: I don't believe even the creators know.

Professor Oak: That can't be a good sign.

AA: Personally, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

{FWB End}

"This is the best!" Ash exclaimed about Lucas' food with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Amazing, the taste of the dish is a perfect blend of the different spices used as well as the original food which still retains its flavor which is only enriched by the spices!" Dawn complimented.

"I've never tasted food on this level before!" Serena said.

Lucas smiled in an embarrassed way. "Really guys, don't you think the praise has gone overboard?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not at all." Cynthia said. "Your cooking deserves it."

"You certainly have taken after your father in this regard." Professor Rowan said, referring to his son.

"It's so good it even rivals Brock's and Cilan's cooking." Dawn said.

"Speaking about those two, I wonder how they're doing." Ash said.

"Yeah, me too." Dawn replied.

"I could help with that." Lucas said.

Ash and Dawn looked at him in shock. "You know them?" the two thirteen year-olds asked.

"Yeah. I met with them recently." Lucas said.

"Who are Brock and Cilan?" Alain asked, annoyed that he had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, I know Brock but who is this Cilan guy?" Gary asked.

"Actually I could ask that in the opposite way." Alexa said in an amused tone.

Taking turns, Ash and Dawn explained who their two friends were.

"So they're a lot like Clemont." Serena said. Then, to everyone's, except Alain's and Alexa's blank looks, she and Ash explained who Clemont was.

"Well Ashy-boy, you've definitely met some colorful characters during your adventures." Gary said in a teasing tone.

"Actually I think that meeting so many different types of people is awesome." Alexa said.

"Helioptile." _"Yeah, as long as their nice."_ Helioptile said in agreement.

"Enough with the side-tracking though. I myself have been wondering how those two have been doing." Cynthia said.

Lucas gave her a look. "Some more of the 'When one life meets another life' stuff?" he asked her.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm just wondering how they are doing. Surely you could understand concern about a friend?" the Sinnoh League Champion asked.

Lucas chuckled. I do. I'm just wondering if 'friend' is the extant of it sis." he said in a rather mischievous way. It made Lucas seem like a normal fifteen year-old, instead of the serious person who had seen much more in his short time in his life then most people saw in their entire lifetimes. It only lasted a minute though before he returned to his normal self. Either way, the only ones who noticed this were Professor Rowan and Cynthia, who each smiled inwardly. The others were to busy gaping at Lucas because of what he just said.

"Are you two-" Gary began to ask but Lucas, anticipating the question, cut him off.

"Siblings? No, we're not." the young Champion answered.

"Our families are close and we are very very good friends. We like to think of each other as a sibling." Cynthia explained.

By then everyone was ready for desert. Serena had baked some macaroons and brought them out. "Here we go." she said. "Plenty for everyone."

"So long as Chespin doesn't some how steal them." Ash joked.

"You know, I don't think I'd be so surprised if that actually happened." Serena admitted causing Ash and then herself to fall into a small fit of giggles. Although confused, no one asked about the inside joke. Instead they just took some macaroons and ate them.

"Wow, these are great!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, these are pretty good." Gary said.

"I never knew you baked, Serena." Alexa said.

***If she does or eventually ends up knowing, erase this last line from your heads. Or I'll send Mewtwo to mind-wipe you.***

"Yeah she does, and she's incredible!" Ash said before Serena could say anything. The girl blushed as she heard Ash's comment and smiled in an embarrassed way.

"Oh come on, I'm not that good!" she said. "You're really exaggerating!"

"Funny, I believe I said the same thing a minute ago and you didn't decide to stop." Lucas said with a mischievous grin that once again made him seem to be his age.

"Touche." Serena gave in.

Dawn then brought out a basket. "I made some treats of my own." she said as she opened the basket. Inside were multiple pink cookie-like objects.

"I didn't know you make Poffins, Dawn." Lucas said.

"She does and they're great." Ash said as he gave one to Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika ka chu ka." _"Mmmm! Now if only we had some ketchup." _Pikachu said.

Serena bristled at the fact that Ash complimented Dawn, even though it was a small compliment but quickly got over it. She turned to Dawn and, because her curiosity got the better of her, asked "So Poffins are like PokePuffs?"

"PokePuffs?" Dawn asked in confusion, not having heard of the Kalosian treat before. Alexa quickly filled Dawn in. "Oh. I guess they are. You make PokePuffs?" Dawn asked. After Serena nodded Dawn smiled and clapped her hands together. "Wow that's amazing. Maybe you could give me some tips on baking, seeing as you're an amazing baker!"

Serena was shocked. "Uh... yeah, sure." she found herself saying. She was too busy trying to make sense of everything to actually pay attention to the words that came out of her mouth. "How long will be guessing what her attentions are?" she thought to herself.

After everyone finished eating and cleaned up, the professors gathered everyone to hear what the researchers had found.

"After scanning the diamond we have determined a few very interesting things." Professor Oak began. ""First off, the diamond is not a inanimate mineral but rather living tissue."

"Living what?" Ash asked.

"Tissue. Tissue is made up of cells and makes organs such as the heart, brain, and stomach." Gary explained. "Though looks like most of your brain tissue ended up going to your stomach." he added as a jab.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "My stomach isn't that large!"

"That the part he's upset about." Serena said with a sigh and a sweatdrop. "I think that actually is one of the things I like about him." she added to herself.

"Ahem!" Professor Rowan said causing everyone to pay attention again. "The second thing that we found interesting is that, after doing some tests, we saw that the diamond does in fact have a major influence on time as it showed when Ash touched it. We had a few instruments equipped to the diamond that showed that it had a major effect on our chronological monitors." **(Don't rib on me for that, it was the best I could come up with. If there is an actual machine, NOT A CLOCK, that measures time in a scientific way that can sense differences then please tell me in the comments section or PM me.)**

"This would all imply that the diamond does have something to do with Dialga." Alexa said.

"More then that. It seems to suggest that the diamond is in fact PART of Dialga's body." Professor Oak said.

There was silence as everyone processed that information. Finally Professor Oak said "It's getting late and there isn't much else to say. I've alerted Tracey on this and have asked him to tell me if any time anomalies begin to arise. For now let's get some sleep."

As everyone began to walk back to the trailer and RV, Ash pulled Lucas aside.

"You told me to tell you if I remember anything. Well I remember something as well as why it sounded so familiar." Ash said "Did I tell you about what happened by Shamouti Island?"

"Yeah you wrote to me about it. Why?"

"Because the one thing I remember is that the voice called me the Chosen One, the same thing I was called back then."

**What does it mean that the voice called Ash the chosen one? That won't be revealed for a while so don't get your hopes up. Sorry for leaving you like that though. Till next time! -AA**


End file.
